


Ravarra High

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 9/11, A big surprise, A cute butt, Babies, Boredom, Casual use of homophobic language, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Anniversary!, High School, Historical context, Loving Day, M/M, Mentions of actual gay and lesbian fairytale books, Mordern AU, Outing, Party, Phobias, Politics, Seduction, Spanish words and phrases, Spoilers, Two characters with the same name, by homos of course, cuteness, dia de los muertos, midnight mass, on TV no less, pride month, really cute babies, sorta - Freeform, warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: Just another average day at Ravarra High.In which my characters are high school students and Ravarra is like some place in the U.S.I was bored (and tipsy) and I had an idea. I don’t know if I’m going to continue this, but here it is.





	1. History Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the modern AU
> 
> I was tipsy when I wrote this, so don’t expect it to be very good. Basically, this first chapter is just Esteban being bored and hating on everyone (cuz we all know he would be like that IRL) and me choosing to hate on the not-a-word ‘Latinx’ through my writing. 
> 
> Also, if you’ve been wanting an interaction between Victor and Amador in the main story, then this is pretty much how it might go. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you drawing?”

“Myself in a wedding veil.”

“That’s gay.”

Victor just glared at his boyfriend as he continued drawing. 

Esteban groaned beside him, “Fuck this class...”

“You say that about every class.”

“Well, I especially mean it with this fucking class,” he started to stretch his arms. 

“Esteban!” Adriano called from behind them, “Put your arms down, you look like a stripper!”

Esteban turned around, “Adri, you look like you’re sucking my dick!”

Victor tensed at that. Thank God Ms. Rivera wasn’t here yet. 

Just then, Esteban’s cousin walked over to them, history book in hand. 

“¿Que onda, güey?”

“Oh look, it’s a wild maricón.”

“Esteban!” Victor scolded. 

“I can say that, get over it. Hmph. At least I haven’t slept with every bicurious guy at R High, unlike some people...”

“That’s me,” Amador nodded, “Anyway, did you do your homework?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I copy it?”

“No.”

“Why not!?”

“Cuz I said so, marica.”

“¡Esteban, déjame verlo!”

“No, suck my dick.”

“I’d love to! Gimme!”

“No! Why don’t you just copy off of your boyfriend like you always do?”

“Aurelio’s sick!” Amador whined, “I need the work! ¡Dámelo!”

“¡Déjalo, fuck off!”

Amador whined again. He looked at Victor with a coy smile. 

Uh oh... 

“Victor. Victor, Victor, Victor,” he cooed as he walked around to Victor’s desk, “I know you did your homework.”

“I did...”

He reached his desk and started to turn. 

No! Not the ass! Anything, but—! 

Too late. 

Amador sat right on his desk, plopping his cute-ass ass right on top of Victor’s binder. 

Amador ran a hand along Victor’s arm, “May I copy tu tarea, Victor? I would be... very grateful if you let me.”

Amador’s hand moved to his chest, making circles around where he was nipping in his shirt. 

“Sure...” Victor breathed. He totally was not entranced by Amador’s beauty. He totally was not giving into his temptations. 

“Thank you, guapo,” Amador cooed, “Where is it?”

“Umm... It’s...” Victor looked down at his binder. 

The same binder underneath Amador’s beautiful ass. 

“Oh, it’s under my nalgas, isn’t it?” Amador giggled, “Silly me.”

Amador got up slowly, purposefully getting it all up in Victor’s face. 

Victor totally was not staring. Victor totally did not want to touch it. 

“Sorry about getting my butt all over your shit, Victor,” Amador batted his bright eyes, “If only there was... some way that I could make it up to you.”

“Yeah...”

“Oh,” Amador picked up his drawing, “Isn’t this a cute picture. You look good in a veil. Do you think I would look good in a veil, Victor?”

“Yeah...”

Victor totally was not imagining him in one right now. 

“Why, thank you,” Amador batted his eyes, “Can I see your homework now?”

“Yeah...”

Victor opened his binder and pulled out his homework, handing it up to the walking beauty. 

“Thanks, cutie,” Amador took it, “I’ll be sure to... make it up to you soon.”

Amador batted his eyes one more time, then turned and went back to his desk with Victor’s homework—and his drawing—in hand. 

Victor totally did not watch his ass go. 

Victor totally did not have a crush on his boyfriend’s gayer cousin. 

Victor totally was not getting hard in his pants right now. 

Victor pulled his shirt down to hide his definitely-not-a-boner from sight. Beside him, Esteban crumpled up a paper and threw it at the side of his face. 

“You’re pathetic.”

Victor blushed, “I was just trying to help.”

“Yeah. Keep your eyes set on me, or I’ll rape you to death.”

That didn’t sound like a bad way to die... 

Luckily, Amador managed to finish copying and passed the paper back to Victor before Ms. Rivera came in. And of course, he kept his drawing. 

“Good afternoon, class,” Ms. Rivera greeted, “Before we begin, I have a survey that you all need to fill out. When you’re done, raise your hand so I can come and collect it.”

She started to pass the papers out. 

“Ugh,” Esteban muttered, “I hate surveys.”

“I love surveys,” Victor smiled. 

“I’m going to rape you...”

When Victor got the survey, he began to fill it out. 

Grade? 11/Junior. 

Gender? Male. 

Sexual Orientation? Homosexual/Lesbian or Gay. 

“What the fuck is this?” Esteban sounded annoyed, “This is not a word! How do you even pronounce it?”

Victor looked down at his paper. He was looking at the Race/Ethnicity category. 

Latinx. 

“‘La-teen-ex,’” Victor sounded out. 

Esteban rolled his eyes, “That’s not a fucking word! It’s a mockery to the Spanish language! It should not exist!”

Honestly, Victor agreed. It was a stupid excuse for a gender-neutral word. ‘Latin@,’ had been better, even if you couldn’t say it out loud. He’d heard, ‘Latine,’ somewhere. That was probably the best of the bunch. 

Amador leaned over to them, “I heard a couple of girls from the Latino Student Union pronouncing it, ‘Lah-dihn-ex.’”

Esteban pointed, “I like that. Obviously created by an English-speaker. Pronounce it the English way.”

Victor liked that too. ‘Lah-dihn-ex.’ It sounded so much better. Thank you, LSU! 

When everyone was done, the class officially started, and they continued to learn about history. 

“Hey, look, I found you.”

Victor looked to where he was pointing in the book. He pointed at the picture of Victoriano Huerta. 

“Haha...”

“Who is this marica anyway?”

“The guy that named himself president after Francisco Madero during the Mexican Revolution.”

“I’m Colombian.”

“Not everything is about you, Esteban.”

“Hey, Amador. Who’s Francisco Madero?”

“How the fuck should I know?”

“You’re half Mexican.”

“Yeah...?”

“So, who is he?”

“I don’t know! Stop being racist!”

“Victor!”

“I’m Belizean.”

Not that that had anything to do with his knowledge of the Mexican Revolution. 

“I know. Who is he?”

“I’m not telling you, read the book.”

“I am so going to rape you if you don’t tell me...”

“Read the book!”

“I. Am going. To rape you.”

“Fine! Read the book!”

Esteban groaned as he fell back into his seat, “You’re the worst boyfriend ever.”

“Thank you. I love you too.”

They continued to study for the rest of the class period, until the bell—which sounded like a boat’s foghorn—rang for them to leave. 

Esteban snorted under his breath, “The speaker farted.”

“You’re disgusting!”

“You love me for it.”

Just another average day for Victor at Ravarra High. 

After school, Esteban raped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to point out that their is no way in hell that Esteban actually non-con raped Victor. At most, it was just role play or Esteban being forceful (which SPOILERS if you’ve read Chapter 21 of Ravarra, you know Victor doesn’t exactly mind). 
> 
> Don’t know if I’ll continue this, but if I do, then whoop-dee-doo! 
> 
> See you whenever!


	2. Pride Month and Loving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy LGBT Pride Month to all! 
> 
> The month of June was chosen for LGBT Pride Month to commemorate the Stonewall riots, which occurred at the end of June 1969. As a result, many pride events are held during this month to recognize the impact LGBT people have had in the world. 
> 
> But, another, obscure holiday also happens in the U.S. on the 12th of June: 
> 
> Loving Day! 
> 
> Loving Day is an annual celebration held on June 12, the anniversary of the 1967 United States Supreme Court decision Loving v. Virginia which struck down all anti-miscegenation laws remaining in sixteen U.S. states. In 1967, Richard and Mildred Loving, a White man and a Black woman, won the right for their Loving marriage (I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!) to be recognized throughout the U.S. 
> 
> Loving Day celebrates equality for interracial marriages and those of mixed race. 
> 
> Truly, June is the Month of Love. 
> 
> So to all, Happy Pride Month and Happy Loving Day! 
> 
> To commemorate, here’s a little something I wrote for both occasions. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Happy Loving Day, Victor!”

Victor looked up from his iPad to see his boyfriend standing at his bedroom door with a big smile and a letter in his hand. 

Victor jumped out of bed, “When did you get here?”

“Just now,” Esteban stated, “What, did you think I was just watching you this whole time?”

Victor smiled, “That’s something that you would do.”

He snorted, “Yeah, probably. Anyway, here.”

He handed Victor the letter. Leo jumped out of the bed and ran over to rub up against Esteban’s leg. Victor just smiled as he opened Esteban’s letter. 

There was a little folded up paper inside. Victor opened it. It read, ‘To Victor, my beautiful, biracial boyfriend. Happy Loving Day and Happy Pride Month. —Love, Esteban.’ Under it was a sloppy drawing of what looked like Esteban kissing Victor’s cheek. Esteban was colored brown, and he did Victor the decency of coloring him yellow instead of leaving him blank. They were standing under a big, curvy rainbow. 

“I thought you hated rainbows.”

“Oh, I do,” Esteban nodded, “Too much color. But, since it’s also Pride Month, and I’m a boy with a boyfriend...”

Victor kissed his cheek, “I love it. Thank you, Esteban. Happy Pride Month.”

“You too. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They pecked on the lips and Esteban made to whisper in Victor’s ear. 

“You know, I feel like this is an occasion for... celebrating. You down?”

Esteban’s hand reached back and wandered downward. 

Victor giggled, “I think I’m gonna take a walk first.”

“A walk!?”

“Yeah. I’ve been lying in bed all day, and it’s beautiful outside.”

“There’s beauty in here too,” Esteban brushed his cheek. 

Victor chuckled, “You’re welcome to join me.”

“Nah, I’ll just wait. Maybe Leo and I can take turns scratching up your bedsheets.”

Mewl

Victor smiled, “Whatever you say. Be back soon.”

“Don’t take too long!”

“I won’t.”

***

Victor walked down his neighborhood street, listening to the birds chirping and cars that rushed by, feeling the breeze that blew and the sun that shone down upon him. 

“Hey, cock-lover! Happy Loving Day!”

Victor turned to see Cordero and his little sister, Veronica, waving at him. He smiled and waved back, then continued to walk. He kept on walking, until he felt a buzzing in his pocket. 

He pulled out his phone. He had a snap. From Amador of all people. He opened his phone and went to Snapchat. He opened the snap from Amador to reveal—

A dick pic... 

***

AmadorDaHo: opps srry! dat wasnt meant 4 u!  
AmadorDaHo: but feel free 2 enjoy it anyway! ;P

VictoriaSecret: haha...  
VictoriaSecret: ill assume it wasnt meant fr aurelio either?

AmadorDaHo: u assume correctly!  
AmadorDaHo: is 4 victor loyola

VictoriaSecret: on the varsity team???

AmadorDaHo: ¡si que lindo es!

VictoriaSecret: since when r u into varsity?

AmadorDaHo: im not i just think da uniforms r cute ;P

VictoriaSecret: of course...

AmadorDaHo: it rly make loyolas butt pop  
AmadorDaHo: plus da bulge  
AmadorDaHo: happy lovin day btw! 

VictoriaSecret: thx  
VictoriaSecret: happy pride month

AmadorDaHo: ty u 2!  
AmadorDaHo: ok ima go send pic to viqui loyola now  
AmadorDaHo: baii! 

VictoriaSecret: byee

***

Victor shook his head as he put his phone away and continued to walk. After a few minutes, he heard a familiar, angelic voice grumbling around the corner. 

“...excuses, if you’re going to be shitting, don’t do it in people’s yards!”

ROAR

“Don’t gimme that! You’re lucky I don’t put you in a zoo for what you did to Principal Geronimo’s garden! Honestly, it’s like you want me to get expelled!”

Victor rounded the bend and smiled, “Hey, Benedicto.”

He dropped his scowl and turned to him. 

“Oh. Hey, Victor. Happy Loving Day.”

“Thank you. Happy Pride Month.”

“You too.”

ROAR

Victor giggled, “You too, Incendio.”

The twelve-year-old Benedicto was out walking his pet Komodo dragon, Incendio, and apparently having to clean up his Komodo droppings all over the place. 

Victor indicated to his clothes, “How come you haven’t changed?”

Benedicto was still in his St. Ana’s school uniform. 

Which, unfortunately, involved wearing a skirt. 

“Didn’t have time,” he brushed his hair out of his eyes, “Doesn’t matter. When I graduate, I’m going to burn them. And, my stupid hair.”

Victor thought his hair was pretty, but that was probably transphobic, so he kept it to himself. Besides, his hair, his choice. 

Victor smiled, “Well, when that happens, I’ll be there to help you light the match.”

Victor was glad that R High didn’t have school uniforms. Then again, Esteban would probably tell him that he’d look cute in one. 

“Thanks,” he sighed, “Just wish I didn’t have to wait so long. Pretending to be cis ain’t exactly fun.”

“You’ll get there,” Victor assured him, “And, when you do, everything will get better.”

ROAR

Victor liked Incendio’s roar. For some reason, it always sounded like he was trying to say, ‘dick.’

“Yeah. Cuz there are so many opportunities for an Argentinean-American Catholic closeted trans boy,” he sighed, “Pope Francis is out here whispering, ‘Hip hip hooray, gay is okay!’ But, transgenders? No-ho-ho, thank you!” He held up a hand, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m devout. But, I just wish the guys in the Vatican weren’t so...”

“I know.”

He smiled, “But, hey. It’s Pride Month. I can worry about Benita the Catholic schoolgirl in July. For now, let’s worry about being proud.”

Victor smiled, “That’s the spirit! Happy Pride Month!”

“Happy Pride Month, Victor. Were you going somewhere?”

“I was just going for a walk. But, I guess I should get home now before Leo and Esteban rip up my sheets.”

He giggled, “Don’t let me hold you from that. Bye, Victor.”

ROAR

“Bye!”

***

As soon as Victor opened the door to his house, Leo ran outside. That was weird... Victor entered his house, and went to his bedroom. 

“Shit... Shit. Fuck. Ahh, shit!”

Why was Esteban muttering? Victor entered his room and stopped dead in his tracks. 

“What the hell happened in here!?”

Esteban sat on his bed with a guilty look on his face. He had his pants down and his penis in his hand. 

“Uhh... I might’ve got a little carried away...”

“There’s semen on my wall...”

“Err... At least I have good aim?...”

“Esteban Sol Santos Marcel Reyes Del Mar Mendoza—!”

“—You were gone hella long!” He whined, “I wasn’t tryna get blue balls!”

“Esteban...”

“Don’t worry, I can go again.”

Victor walked over, “You’d better,” he took Esteban’s dick in hand, “And, when we’re done, you’re cleaning all of this up.”

“Happy Pride Month to you too.”

“Pride Month and Loving Day.”

“Happy Pride Month and Loving Day, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month and Happy Loving Day to all! 
> 
> See you later!


	3. Maiden Voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest thing I’ve ever written! It’s literally a whole 5 words less than 1000! What is going on around here!? 
> 
> This chapter was written to celebrate the newest book from the writers of the, ‘Promised Land,’ gay fairytale. 
> 
> ‘Maiden Voyage’
> 
> It is a beautiful book about a lesbian couple bonding on the high seas while also searching for one’s lost mother. 
> 
> The real description is in this chapter. The book is really, really great and cute, and I 100% recommend it for anyone and everyone of all age groups! 
> 
> WARNING: One of my favorite characters makes a cameo appearance here, but she doesn’t speak English. HOWEVER, Victor and Esteban’s responses to her should give you enough of an idea of what she’s saying if you cannot understand her. 
> 
> OTHER WARNING: I totally did NOT roast myself around the middle of this chapter... 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh my God, did you know about this!?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!?”

Esteban shrugged, “I just figured you would find out.”

“You should’ve told me!” Victor practically squealed, “Oh, it looks so cute! And, there’s even a little kitty!”

“Yeah, I thought you would like that part.”

Victor could hardly believe it. 

‘Maiden Voyage.’

Another children’s book by the same people! Another LGBT fairytale, this time about lesbians! If, ‘Promised Land,’ was any indication, this was going to be another beautiful, inclusive story! He looked at the description. 

‘When a fisherman's daughter inherits a map and joins the crew of a courageous female captain, a bond between them soon forms into love. Pursuing them on their high seas adventure is a fierce band of pirates, bewitched by a wicked Queen who is determined to keep her dark secret from surfacing.’

“It looks so good!”

“Yeah, it does,” Esteban agreed, “Too bad you can’t drool over a character’s butt this time.”

Victor blushed, “That wasn’t my fault!”

Victor hadn’t told the illustrators to give Prince Leo so much ass! 

“It’s your fault for looking,” Esteban countered, “It’s a children’s book, Victor.”

“He was an adult at the time!”

“Whatever. You should like this one too. Interracial lesbian couple on a boat. We should get hard copies for all the lesbians we know. And, for Socorro and Adri, because, you know, boats.”

Victor nodded enthusiastically, “Okay! So, Socorro and Adri, Marcela and Lara, Marina and Maite—“

“Wait, who was that last one?”

“Maite?”

Esteban looked confused. 

“Maite in Pre-Calc?” Esteban asked, “She’s a lesbian?”

Victor gave him a look, “Umm... duh, yes.”

“How do you know?”

“Esteban, you know she’s Marina’s girlfriend, right?”

...

...

...

“...WHAT!!!??”

“Esteban, you—!”

“¿Esteban?” Esteban’s grandmother called. 

“Huh?” He called back. 

Mama Santana walked into the room. 

“Esteban, ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

Esteban pulled Victor into his arms. 

“Cuddling with mi novio, why?”

Victor blushed. 

“¿Por qué gritas, chiquito?” 

She asked that in a way that sounded like she demanded an answer. 

“We’re always screaming, abuela. It’s kinda what us boys do when... well, when we’re with each other.”

Wait, was that a sex joke!? 

Was Esteban telling his grandmother about their sex!? 

Was he asking to get his genitals chopped off!? 

“¡Bueno, guarda silencio!” She ordered, “Estoy viendo mi telenovela. Victoria y Estela están acorralados por el Comandante Emilio y los Duendes Verdes.”

Oh, thank God she didn’t get it! 

“Abuela, you do know that Benita’s gonna get everybody together and they’re gonna show up and save the girls, right?”

“¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!??”

Uh oh... 

“Yeah, last episode, what’s-her-name with the magic hair showed up and got a big-ass crush on Benita, and now their gonna take Incendia and—“

“Umm, Esteban, I don’t think you should—“

“¡¡¡ARRUINASTE LA TRAMA PARA MÍ!!!”

Mama Santana removed her slipper. 

Yep, somebody was getting spanked! 

Time to go! 

The boys bounced out of the bed just as she threw the first deadly object at them, and bolted for the door. 

“¡¡¡ESTEBAN SOL SANTOS MARCEL REYES DEL MAR MENDOZA AYALA Y TRAVIESO GARZA OCHOA MATA...!”

“Esteban, why did you do that!?” Victor demanded as they ran. 

“I thought it was obvious!”

***

“Okay,” Victor breathed, “I think we’re safe.”

“Yeah,” Esteban let out a sigh of relief, “I guess we’re lucky I didn’t tell her that Victoria and Estela were almost raped again for the millionth time in that crazy novela.”

It was a crazy novela. Why was there so much rape? The writer must have been an evil psycho creep. They probably had a weird profile picture of their freaky, Illuminati eye too. 

The viewers were probably awesome people though. You’d have to be an awesome person to keep watching that show without hating on every single episode. 

“Yeah,” Victor agreed, “Now, where were we?”

“Marina has a girlfriend. Since when?”

“Since months ago. How do I know that, and you don’t? She’s your cousin.”

Esteban flushed, “W-well, I... I guess I just, I don’t know, didn’t pay attention to Marina’s love life. She sleeps with a lot of girls.”

Victor smirked, “Amador sleeps with a lot of boys, and you know about his love life.”

“That’s different!” Esteban scowled, “I grew up with Aurelio! I barely even know Maite.”

“And, that’s supposed to mean what, exactly?”

“I don’t know! It just surprised me is all.”

Esteban plopped down on his bed. Victor crawled in next to him, and continued to read the beautiful, new book on his iPad. 

“So, you think we should get the book for them?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Wow,” Victor pointed out, “Look, there’s a cameo of the villain from, ‘Promised Land.’”

“Yeah, whatever,” Esteban pulled him over, “Lesbian fairytales, hip hip hooray, stop reading, let’s have sex now.”

Victor snorted, “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“You can read it later, I want sex now!”

“Oh God, Freya’s crew is the damned cat!”

“Victor!”

“AHH!!!” Victor cackled, “LOOK AT RU’S MOTHER’S NAME!!!”

Victor pointed to the name of the ocean-eyed woman. 

‘Princess Marina.’

“Oh,” Esteban laughed, “We’re definitely getting it for Marina, then.”

“And, this means Ru is biracial!”

“Oh God, Victor, if you don’t stop obsessing over bi—!”

“And, Queen Neva is her—!”

“Okay, Victor, enough! Later!”

“The cat is fighting the pirates!”

“Victor!”

“And, what happened to this man’s feet!?”

“VICTOR!!!”

“¡¡¡ESTEBAN, CÁLLATE!!!” Mama Santana shouted. 

Esteban pointed, “You see what happens when you ignore me?”

“Ack! Her father was a—!”

Esteban wrestled the iPad out of Victor’s hands. 

“Victor...” Esteban crawled on top of him, “I’m tired. I’m horny. I’m full of adrenaline. Gimme some ass.”

“You’re so mean!” Victor pouted. 

“You love me for it,” Esteban nibbled on his ear. 

“Okay, okay,” Victor giggled, “But, when we’re done, I’m gonna finish reading it!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Hey, Esteban.”

“What?”

“Interracial lesbians on a boat.”

“You’re killing my boner.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Esteban!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I love you too!”

“Aww.”

“Yeah, mushy shit, hooray, pull your damn pants down!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana’s telenovela definitely is NOT a gender-swapped version of Ravarra. No sir/ma’am/however-you-identify. Nope. Definitely not at all... 
> 
> ‘It was a crazy novela. Why was there so much rape? The writer must have been an evil psycho creep. They probably had a weird profile picture of their freaky, Illuminati eye too.’ 
> 
> Yeah... totally did not just do myself dirty right there... 
> 
> Spectators: AWWWWWWW AWWWWW AWWWW!!!
> 
> ‘The viewers were probably awesome people though. You’d have to be an awesome person to keep watching that show without hating on every single episode.’ 
> 
> I am such a suck-up xD 
> 
> 100% recommend ‘Maiden Voyage’ lesbian fairytale to everybody! If you do get it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! 
> 
> See you whenever!


	4. A Tale Of Two Victors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I introduce a new character that I hope to bring into the main series someday. :)
> 
> Also, new record for shortest chapter! Wuuut! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor put his ELA textbook into his locker and fished out his book and binder for Pre-Calculus. Esteban’s locker was closer to the classroom, so he’d gone ahead and would wait for him there. 

“Ey, Victor, twin!” An attractive male voice greeted from beside him, “What’s good!”

Victor turned to see a handsome Mestizo boy in a tight-fitting varsity uniform leaning against the lockers beside him. 

Victor closed his locker and nodded, “Hey, Victor.”

Victor nodded back, “Sup, Victor.”

Victor Loyola. Definitely one of the more attractive athletes at R High. He had one of those faces that made people sigh, and a cute nose to match. 

And no, Victor and Victor looked nothing alike. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Victor asked. 

“Waiting for at my next class,” Victor responded. 

“Well then, I guess you’re all mine for the time being!”

Victor put his arm around Victor’s shoulder. 

“Mind if I walk you to class,” Victor asked in a flirty tone. 

Victor always had a flirty tone. He was just a naturally flirty person. It probably had to do with being a big, handsome athlete. 

Victor smiled and shrugged one shoulder, “I don’t see why not.”

Victor started walking Victor to class. 

Okay, that was getting confusing! 

Time for nicknames! 

Alright. The one with his arm around the other could be Varsity Victor. And, the other could be... 

Ahh, fuck it! 

Boner Victor. 

Because, being in such close contact with such a hot boy was making him hard. 

Varsity Victor had a very—very—nice body... 

“So, whatcha been up to, twin?” Varsity Victor asked. 

Boner Victor shrugged, “Ah, you know. Playing, working, studying, spending time with my boyfriend. What about you?”

“Meh, same stuff,” Varsity Victor stated, “Playing, working, studying, practicing too, spending time with my boyfriend.”

“You have a boyfriend?”

Varsity Victor smirked, “You sound surprised.”

He was. He’d known that he’d hooked up with Amador at least once, but Boner Victor had figured that he was just experimenting. 

“I didn’t know we had a gay guy on the varsity team.”

“Who said I was gay?” Varsity Victor asked, “Don’t be homonormative, Victor!”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Boner Victor laughed, “So you’re what? Bi?”

Varsity Victor smirked at him. 

“Let’s just say I’m not picky.”

That was... incredibly hot. 

Boner Victor assumed that meant he was pan. 

Which was fine. 

Very fine. 

Just like Varsity Victor’s body. 

“Gotcha,” Boner Victor nodded, “So, who’s your boyfriend?”

“I think you know him. Danilo.”

“Nazario?”

“The very same.”

That quiet boy in the back of Physiology? 

Boner Victor didn’t see that coming. 

Danilo was a lucky boy. 

“How long have you two been together?”

“A while,” Varsity Victor shrugged, “Couldn’t tell you for certain,” he leaned in closer, “Don’t tell anyone, but he’s got an ass that could rival Amador’s.”

Boner Victor snorted, “The same could be said for you.”

“You lookin’ at my butt, Victor?”

“Maybe.”

He was looking at it as they spoke. Amador had been right. The uniform really did make it pop. 

“Well, look all you want,” Varsity Victor assured him, “Part of the joy about being an athlete is knowing that you look good from every angle.”

“Oh really?” Boner Victor looked down, “Every angle?”

He looked down at his crotch, and—

Damn! 

Amador had been right again! 

That was a nice bulge! 

Varsity Victor snorted, “You lookin’ at my dick now, Victor?”

“Yes,” Boner Victor nodded, entranced, “Yes, I am.”

“Well, I’d be happy to give you a better view anytime,” he flirted. 

“Is this the part where you invite me to go to the bathroom with you?”

“Wanna hold it for me?”

“Tempting, but I’ll pass.”

“Your loss. Danilo says touching my dick is like touching an angel’s.”

Very tempting... 

Especially if he had an angel’s dick... 

It probably felt all big and hard and smooth and shit.... 

“Looks like this is your stop.”

Boner Victor looked up to see his Pre-Calc class ahead, with Esteban waiting at the door. 

“Oh,” Esteban nodded, “Hello, Victors.”

“Hey,” they greeted simultaneously. 

“You two came here together?”

“Yeah,” Boner Victor nodded, “We met up at my locker.”

“Then, we got into an interesting conversation about boyfriends,” Varsity Victor added, “And butts, and dicks.”

“UGH!!!” Marina groaned as she walked by, “Boys are disgusting!”

“Love you too, MarMar!” Varsity Victor called. 

The three boys laughed. 

“Alright, I should get going,” Varsity Victor removed his arm from Boner Victor’s shoulder, “See you around, twin.”

“See ya.”

Boner Victor couldn’t help but watch Varsity Victor’s ass as he left. 

Esteban gave him a look, “Are you cheating on me with someone who shares the same name as you?”

Boner Victor—or only Victor now—snorted, “Of course not. But, you have to admit, he is hot.”

“Yeah, he is,” Esteban nodded, “He—“

Esteban walked forward. 

Right into Marina’s girlfriend. 

“Excuse you, Mr. Reyes,” Maite glared at him as she entered the classroom. 

“Excuse you, Ms. Ramos!” Esteban called after her. 

The foghorn bell sounded for class. 

“Ew!” Esteban smiled, “The speaker’s been eating garlic again!”

“You are absolutely disgusting!”

“And, you love me for it.”

He really did. 

Victor Loyola was hot, but he was still nothing compared to his beloved Esteban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor Loyola was mentioned briefly in Chapter 2: Pride Month and Loving Day. He’s the one that Amador was originally supposed to send the, err... picture to. 
> 
> And then, you may or may not recognize the name Loyola from a couple of Ravarra chapters. ‘The widower Lord Loyola,’ was mentioned once in Chapter 15: Whore, and then both the Lord Valerio and the late-Lady Maria Loyola both appeared in Victor’s vision in Chapter 18: Benevolent, where Lady Loyola was beheaded for adultery (cuz in Ravarra, cheating is punishable by death). 
> 
> So basically, I have a whole background planned out for Victor Loyola, but I don’t have anywhere to put him as of yet, so instead, I chose to introduce him here first! 
> 
> Yeah, I should really be working on The Highborn Mercenary, but I wanted to do this instead. Don’t judge me! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> See you whenever!


	5. Level 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A WARNING to anyone who plans on reading the traumatic Chapter 32 of Ravarra. Rest assured, there is MINIMAL spoilers here. It’s simply here to say, ‘READ WITH EXTREME CAUTION’
> 
> That said, that doesn’t mean this chapter isn’t fun. I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! 
> 
> This chapter contains the gender-swap media version of Ravarra that we caught a glimpse of in Chapter 3: Maiden Voyage with Santana’s telenovela, but this time it ALSO contains a little gender-swap of Choice Is An Illusion! 
> 
> Note: it should be obvious when read, but I’ll say it anyway. The character Ginebra is a gender-swap of Gilberto, because that was literally the only name even close to his. 
> 
> Also, Victor’s fetish—which was revealed in Ravarra Chapter 29: Banneret—plays a role in this chapter. Just so you know. 
> 
> Okay, that should be all! So, without further ado, let’s get to it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Wow,” Victor raised his eyebrows, “Didn’t see that coming.”

“Looks like Victoria’s great-granddaddy’s joining the party.”

That had been a pretty cool surprise. When Adoro mentioned a merchant, Victor never would have thought of him. 

“This game is just full of surprises,” Victor stated. 

“Yeah. After all this time, it still surprises me.”

Esteban turned a coy smile on Victor. 

“This DLC in particular turns me on.”

“Because, it’s about two boys?”

“Yep. It’s hot as fuck.”

“Of course.”

Victor and Esteban were playing the video game based off of Mama Santana’s telenovela. Or, Esteban was playing it, and Victor sat beside him and watched while his boyfriend shouted at the screen. 

He had just finished Level 3 of the DLC about King Rey’s past with Camilo. 

“Are you gonna play Level 4?” Victor asked. 

“Nah, I’ll do that later,” Esteban stated as he switched through the menu, “I wanna play Level 32 of the main game first. I’ve been waiting on this one.”

Victor had been waiting too. 

He’d heard some very interesting things about this level... 

“Who’s the POV character?” Victor asked. 

“Dunno. I think it’s one of the five girls.”

Ohh... 

One of the five girls from Estela’s grandfather’s prophecy. 

That was... troubling. 

If Victor remembered correctly, it was Victoria, Estela, Amada, Benita, and Ginebra. Ginebra’s part in the prophecy had already been fulfilled in Level 20—she’d had her heart broken when she found out that Victoria didn’t love her back—so hopefully that meant that she was safe now. 

Plus, Victor was pretty sure that she and Benita were gonna end up together, which would be cute, but... it’s like people totally forgot about Benita’s old boyfriend who is very much alive... But then again, he was all the way up north and they were on their way to the heartlands now, so it seemed like they wouldn’t be reuniting anytime soon. 

Someday, though. 

You can’t run away from inevitability. 

Esteban selected Level 32. 

“Ahh, so she’s the POV character. Okay.”

Victor looked at the screen. 

Yep, one of the five girls alright. 

“What do you think’s gonna happen?” Victor asked. 

“Dunno. Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

“I’m kinda worried now...”

This cover art looked... ominous. 

“Yeah, me too,” Esteban put the controller down and got up, “I’m gonna go take a piss, wanna come?”

Victor blushed hard, “That’s not funny, Esteban!”

“Sure it is,” Esteban snorted. He poked at Victor’s growing hard-on, “I’ll leave the door open for you.”

“Please don’t...”

“Can’t hear you!” Esteban stated as he walked away. 

Sometimes, Victor really couldn’t stand him... 

It’s like he wanted him to die of embarrassment... 

The doorbell rang. 

“Esteban!” Esteban’s mother called, “Get the door!”

“Victor, get the door!” Esteban called from down the hall. 

Victor sighed. He got up and left the room. He went to the front door and opened it. 

“Oh...”

“Hey, Victor!”

It was Maite and Aurelio at the door. 

“Why...?” Victor asked, “Why are you two... dressed like that?”

Maite was wearing a very tiny bikini. Aurelio was wearing a very tiny speedo. 

Did they just leave the beach? 

Both of those were way too small for these two and were barely hiding what they were supposed to hide. 

How had they not been arrested yet!? 

“Because, it’s hot outside and so are we!”

“Of course...”

The two of them let themselves in. 

Victor closed the door, “Where are the twins?”

“They’ll be over later,” Maite stated, “Their family’s got them setting up for el Fiesta de San Agustín.”

“That’s... not for another week.”

“That’s what I said,” Aurelio shook his head, “Mexicans, am I right?”

“Aurelio, don’t be racist!” Maite scolded. 

“It’s not really racist, it’s more like... nationalist?”

Maite rolled her eyes, “Boys are so stupid...”

Aurelio smiled at that, “Where’s Esteban?”

“He should be in the game room,” Victor stated. 

Hopefully... 

Fortunately, when they got to the room, there was Esteban getting ready to play the level. He looked up at them briefly. 

“Sup, tortillera. Sup, maricón.”

Maite and Aurelio each smacked him upside the head for that before going to sit down. 

“What level are you on?” Maite asked. 

“32.”

“Aw, I haven’t seen that episode of the telenovela yet.”

“Me neither,” Aurelio admitted, “But, I’ve heard some shit...”

“Me too,” Victor nodded. 

“Have you played Level 4 of the new DLC yet?”

“Nah, just finished 3. I’ll start 4 after this.”

“Does anybody even know what Rey’s sexuality is?” Maite asked, making conversation while the game loaded. 

“I don’t think his sexuality is even real,” Esteban stated. 

“Actually, I read somewhere about this thing that sounded a lot like Rey,” Aurelio stated, “It’s called gray-sexuality.”

“What the hell is that?”

“Something like rarely experiencing sexual attraction and only to certain people or... something like that. I think.”

“Damn,” Esteban shook his head, “They’ve got something for everything these days.”

“Nah, I think Rey’s just bi,” Maite stated. 

“For real?” Aurelio asked, “He’s only ever been in love twice. What makes you think he’s bisexual?”

“Didn’t you know?” Maite smiled, “All Latinos are bisexual.”

Oh, if only... 

If only... 

“Hah! That is a damn lie!” Aurelio cackled, “We’re all Latinos in here and none of us are bisexual.”

“I bet Victor is...”

Victor looked at her, “What?”

“You like this, don’t you, Victor?”

Maite started fondling her breasts through her bikini. 

“Uhh—“

“Nah, you only like this, don’t you, Victor?”

Aurelio started fondling his penis through his speedo. 

“I—“

“ESTEBAN, PUT THE SEAT DOWN!!!” His mother yelled from the hall. 

“Oh, you didn’t...” Maite stared at Esteban, “You disgusting slob, you. Are you five?”

Esteban rolled his eyes, “Fuck off, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Have you never seen South Park?”

“Yeah, I have. Tweek and Craig are OTP... Hey, I just had a thought.”

“Oh, you poor thing, did it hurt?”

“Haha... Anyway, do you think Canadians watch South Park?”

“I don’t know, Esteban...”

“ESTEBAN, NOW!!!”

Esteban elbowed Maite, “Go put the seat down.”

She gave him a look, “Umm, why should I have to do it?...”

“Cuz you’re in my house, you may as well pull your weight. Also, you’re disturbing me with your tit-grabbing.”

“Uhh,” she scoffed, “I’m not gonna be accomplice to your immature bad habits! Aurelio, you do it!”

“Hey, I have three sisters and a mother who could kill me in an instant,” Aurelio raised his hands, “I never leave it up. Like you said, Esteban’s just a slob.”

“Victor, you do it!”

“Victor pees sitting down.”

“ESTEBAN!!!” Victor blushed. 

Maite snickered, “Is your dick broken or something?”

Aurelio shrugged, “My little brother, Angel, does that. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I’m not ashamed...”

“ESTEBAN REYES DEL MAR, RIGHT NOW!!! I WON’T SAY IT AGAIN!!!”

Everyone looked at Victor. Victor groaned, and stood up to go cover for his slob of a boyfriend. 

He was definitely going to miss the level... 

He went out into the hall and headed for the bathroom. Esteban’s mother, Reyna Reyes—who just so happened to be the goddamn Mayor of Ravarra—was waiting outside. She gave him a curious look. 

“He’s busy...” Victor simply stated. 

She rolled her eyes, “Of course. What level is he on?”

“32.”

“Ooh...”

“You’ve seen the episode?”

“Yeah. Made my mother cry.”

Victor stopped in his tracks. 

“...Are you serious!?”

“Mhm.”

“San Martín de Porres!”

“I know,” she nodded, “It was bad. Very traumatic.”

“What happened!?”

What the fuck could have happened that would make Mama Santana cry!? 

“I won’t spoil it for you,” she stated, “But, I will tell you this. It would be a wise bet to prepare for the worst. Let’s just say that a line from the prophecy is fulfilled.”

Oh no... 

“He’s playing it now?”

Victor nodded. 

She contemplated for a moment, “Maybe I should go and stop him.”

“I wouldn’t,” Victor warned, “If you value your life, that is.”

“Fair point,” she sighed, “Well, you should probably get back there quickly. I think he’s going to need you... Watch with discretion, Victor.”

Victor nodded. He quickly put the seat down for her and rushed back to the game room. And, when he got in... 

“AAHH, WHAT THE FUCK!!!??”

“SOMEBODY HELP HER!!!”

“NOOO!!!”

The three of them started screaming. Victor looked onto the screen. 

Oh... 

...Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have been warned... 
> 
> See you whenever!


	6. 9/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the shortest chapter I’ve ever written, but I just felt like I should do something for 9/11. 
> 
> The September 11 attacks were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group al-Qaeda against the United States on the morning of Tuesday, September 11, 2001. 
> 
> It was a horrible tragedy, and I felt like since I’ve been spotlighting important type stuff here, I should do something for today. 
> 
> And, it just so happens that I have a character with a deceased parent. (IDK if any soldiers actually died in 9/11 but this is a fictional story after all, so we’ll just say so here). 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Victor walked into the Reyes household, he was greeted instantly by Esteban’s grandmother. 

“Buenas tardes, señora.”

“Buenas tardes, chico,” Mama Santana gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Gracias por venir.”

“Of course,” he nodded, “How is everyone?”

“Bien. Reyna está tomando hoy bien. Considerando. Y también Esteban.”

“Where is Esteban?”

“En la sala. El está pagando sus respetos.”

“Okay. And, how are you?”

“Estoy bien. No fue mi padre el que murió este día,” she looked forward, “O mi marido.”

Victor followed her gaze. Esteban’s mother, Mayor Reyes, was just now walking out of the living room. 

She smiled when she saw him, “Victor.”

“Hi,” he gave her a hug, “How are you?”

“I’m alright, thank you.”

“How’s Esteban?”

“I think he’s fine. He’s praying right now.”

“Okay. Should I wait?”

“I think he’s almost done. You can go in if you want.”

“Alright. Thanks. Sorry for your loss.”

She snorted, “It’s not a funeral, Victor.”

He shrugged, “Sorry. I didn’t really know what else to say.”

“Well, thank you,” she nodded, “I appreciate it. Now, go see your boyfriend.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He waved one more time and turned to enter the living room. 

Over at the fireplace, Esteban was on his knees with his hands clasped in front of him, in front of a cross and a picture. 

“...y por favor, velad por mí en este día de la muerte de mi padre, y espero que esté bien en el cielo. Gracias a Dios.”

Victor came over and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Esteban smiled at him, then turned back and did the sign of the cross. 

“En el nombre del Padre, el Hijo, y el Espíritu Santo. Amén.”

He stood up and gave Victor a proper hug. 

“Thanks for being here.”

“Of course,” Victor kissed his cheek, “You know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They pecked on the lips and turned back to look at the man in the picture, who had passed away many years ago on this very day. 

Esteban’s father. 

General Reynaldo Del Mar. 

“It’s funny,” Esteban stated, “I was too young to remember him, but... I still miss him. Is that weird.”

“No. Not at all,” Victor assured him, “He was your father. Whether you knew him or not, he had a huge impact on your life. He made you, didn’t he?”

Esteban snorted, “Yeah, I guess he did,” he sighed, “Do you think he’s watching over us right now?”

Victor nodded, “I think he is.”

Esteban turned to him and smiled, “I think he would have liked you.”

Victor smiled, “I hope so.”

Esteban’s mother walked into the room. 

“Anselmo is here,” she stated, “You should come say hello.”

“Okay,” Esteban nodded. He gave Victor another kiss, “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Esteban followed his mother out of the room, and Victor was left alone. 

He turned back and looked at the picture of his boyfriend’s deceased father. 

He didn’t really know what to do here, but since he had been a soldier, he ended up saluting to him. 

“General. I’m... I’m sorry that you had to go in the way you did. I’m sorry that you had to leave your family like this. I think you would be very proud of them,” Victor stated, “Your wife is the mayor of Ravarra, and your son... well, there’s not much to say about him. He’s in high school. R High. With me.”

He sighed, then went back to what he was saying. 

“I-I know I never knew you, sir, but... but I know your son, and... I love him. He means the world to me. And, I’m sorry that you didn’t get the chance to watch him grow. You’re probably watching over him from heaven, but I just want you to know... I’ll watch over him too. Here in this world with him.”

Victor nodded, and once again saluted to him. 

“I’ll watch over your son, General Del Mar. I promise you. I love him. And for you, I’ll watch over him. I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May all the victims of 9/11 Rest In Peace. 
> 
> See you whenever!


	7. The Adventures Of Victor, Knight Of Reynaldo Del Mar Memorial Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the longest title I will ever create XD (unless I make a part 2). 
> 
> So, I’m feeling better now, and since such sad sad stuff happened in Ravarra today (no spoilers for anyone who hasn’t read it yet), I decided to make a cute little chapter here. 
> 
> Welcome to how the boys met in the Modern AU! 
> 
> It’s essentially Ravarra chapters 1-17 except in one chapter here (plus everyone is MUCH younger. You’ll see...) 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor ran around the Reynaldo Del Mar Memorial Park swinging around his foam sword that he’d gotten for his birthday. 

He was a knight! 

He was a knight and was going to do knight stuff and make people happy. He had his pet kitten, Leo, running around beside him, and his pet seahorse, Lina, was in a fish tank that he was pulling around in a cart. Bartolo and Cordero had told him he looked silly, but he didn’t care. He was a knight. 

He ran around for a while until he saw a tall woman sitting on a bench looking kind of scared. 

Victor had seen her before. She was the mayor and she was always on TV talking about something called equity. This park was named after her husband. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, madam mayor,” the old man with the big beard sitting next to her stated. He croaked like a frog. 

“Then, where is he? He’s been gone for too long,” she sighed, “This is why we should have had a security detail following him around.”

“He’s a boy, madam mayor. You can’t expect him to stay by your side forever.”

“Geronimo, please don’t give me a boys will be boys speech right now...”

Victor walked up to them. 

“Hello!” He waved, “I’m Victor. I’ve seen you on TV.”

They turned to him. 

The mayor smiled, “Hello, Victor. I’m Reyna. It’s nice to meet you.”

“My goodness, what pretty eyes you have, child!” Geronimo stated. 

“Thank you! Why do you both look so scared?”

The mayor looked out, “It’s my son. He ran off a while ago and he hasn’t come back. I’m worried.”

“What’s his name?”

“Esteban. He’s your age. Have you seen him?”

“No. But, I can go find him for you.”

She smiled at him and looked at his sword, “What are you supposed to be? A conquistador?”

“I’m a knight!”

Victor didn’t want to be a conquistador. Mami said that conquistadores were mean to his ancestors. 

“Oh, are you?”

“Yes, I am! I have a sword! And, a horsy!”

He pointed to the fish tank in the cart. 

The mayor chuckled, “I can see that. Hmm...”

She looked like she was thinking hard. Then, she smiled at him again. 

“Then, I think I have a quest for you, little knight.”

“You do!?”

“Yes. You see, I am a queen.”

“You are!?”

“Yes. I am the queen of the city of Ravarra.”

“That’s where I live!”

“I can tell,” she chuckled, “My little prince, Esteban, has gone missing, and I need a brave knight to go and find him for me. Can you do that?”

“Yes, I can!”

“Thank you, brave one,” she pointed, “He went off in that direction.”

She pointed to the north side of the park where the woods were. 

“Okay. Don’t be scared, queen! I’ll go and find the prince!”

Mewl

Victor picked up his kitten, “Can you watch Leo for me? I don’t want him to get hurt on a quest.”

“Sure, I can.”

She picked up the kitten and handed him to Geronimo. Then, she picked something else up. 

“The prince’s clothes are probably dirty. Can you bring these to him?”

It was sweatpants and a T-shirt. Victor put them in his cart next to Lina’s tank. 

“I’ll go and find the prince for you! Goodbye, queen!”

“Farewell, young hero.”

Victor turned and left. He stopped to tell his friends about it, and Bartolo gave him a toy bow and arrow to help. Then, he set off on his quest. 

And, his adventure began. 

He walked over to the woods, but before he did, he saw a man limping around like he was hurt. 

“Hello. I’m Victor. What’s wrong.”

The man turned to him, “Oh, hello. I’m Severo. I’m fine. I was playing with my son, Ignacio, and I twisted my leg. It’s nothing.”

“I can help!”

“Oh no, please, I don’t need—!”

Victor massaged his leg. 

“Oh. Actually, that feels really good.”

Victor stopped after a minute. Severo shook his leg around. 

“Heh. That feels much better. Thank you, Victor.”

“You’re welcome! I’m looking for a boy. His name’s Esteban. Have you seen him?”

“Hmm,” Severo nodded, “Yes, there was a boy that walked by a while ago. He went into the trees.”

“Thank you!”

“No problem. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and find Ignacio. Where did that boy run off to?...”

Victor was sure he would find him. 

After that, he went into the woods. 

After walking a little into the woods, he was tired, so he looked for somewhere to rest for a minute. He spotted a big woman with curly hair sitting on a bench and went over to say hi. 

“Hello! I’m Victor! I’m a knight! I’m looking for a boy named Esteban. Have you seen him?”

She nodded to him, “Hello there, Victor. I’m Adora. I actually did see a little boy come through here a while ago. He went that way.”

“Okay. I’m gonna rest and then I’m gonna go find him.”

Victor sat down. 

“Bah?”

Just then, a small baby with curly hair crawled up to him curiously. 

“That’s my son,” Adora stated, “His name’s Gilberto.”

That was a funny name! 

Victor waved to him, “Hello.”

“Eh!”

Gilberto crawled into his lap and hugged him. 

“I think he likes you.”

“I like him too!”

When Victor was done resting, he got up to leave. Gilberto cried a bit, but Victor promised he would come back, then left to continue his quest. 

After a little while more, he spotted his big cousin, Anya, eating cookies and reading on a bench. 

“Hi, Anya! Did you see a boy walk through here earlier?”

She stared at him blankly. 

“That’s none of your business.”

Victor jumped around, “I need to find him!”

“Okay, okay,” she rolled her eyes, “He went that way.”

“How long ago?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Fine! Then, can I have a cookie?”

“Sure, whatever.”

She gave him a cookie and he ate it, then he went off to go and find the prince. 

After some more walking, he came to a part of the park that had been burned a while ago. It was safe now, but there were still some burned areas around. 

“Don’t breathe in any ashes, Lina!”

The seahorse bubbled in her tank. 

After a bit more walking, Victor spotted some movement in the bushes. 

Oh boy, maybe it was the prince! 

He left Lina outside then crawled into the bushes expecting to find Esteban. 

Instead, he found a small baby and a lizard. 

ROAR

“Gah?”

“Oh,” Victor waved, “Hello, I’m Victor.”

“Bee gah!”

ROAR

“It’s nice to meet you two!”

Victor couldn’t tell if the baby was a boy or a girl. It had on a red shirt that said ‘BENIT’ and then another letter that was either an A or an O. 

Victor was going to assume it was a boy. 

The lizard had a name tag that said Incendio. 

“I’m looking for a boy named Esteban. Have you seen him?”

“Ow!”

That noise came from further into the bushes. Victor crawled in while Incendio and the baby crawled away in another direction. 

Victor crawled further in until he came to a clearing. 

And then, he spotted a boy trapped in the bushes in his underwear. 

Victor came over to him, “Hello. I’m Victor. Are you Esteban?”

The boy looked up at him. He had a nice face that Victor liked looking at. 

“Yes, I am. I’m trapped. Can you help me?”

Victor helped him out of the bushes. Esteban smiled a nice smile. 

“Thank you! That’s a nice sword. Are you a knight?”

“Yes, I am!”

“I’m a prince!”

“I know. Your Mami sent me to find you. What happened to your clothes?”

Esteban blushed, “I accidentally ripped them in the bushes. Please don’t tell my Mami.”

“That’s okay. I won’t. She sent you some new ones. I have them outside. Come on.”

They held hands. 

“Your hands are soft.”

“So are yours.”

“I like your eyes.”

“Thank you.”

They crawled out of the bushes and went over to the cart. 

“Is that a seahorse?”

“Yes. Her name’s Lina.”

“That’s so cool!”

Victor smiled. He gave Esteban his clothes and he put them on. 

Esteban picked up Bartolo’s toy bow, “I like this. Can I play with it?”

“But, I’m supposed to protect you.”

“But, I wanna play with it! I’ll give it back, I promise!”

“Okay, I guess so.”

Esteban took the bow. Then, he crawled into the cart with the fish tank, and Victor pulled them along. 

It was heavy with him in it, but Victor was strong. He was a knight! 

He started to pull them back the way he came. 

“Halt!”

Suddenly, another boy with soot in his hair bounced out of the trees and pointed a stick at them. 

“This is my land! What are you doing here!?”

“I’m Victor. This is Esteban. I’m trying to get him back to his Mami. Who are you?”

“I’m Ignacio.”

“Oh! I saw your Papi earlier!”

“You did?”

“Yeah. He’s looking for you.”

“Oh,” he lowered his stick, “Well then, I guess if you know my Papi, I can let you pass.”

“Thank you!”

Ignacio smiled. 

He had a cute smile with big dimples. 

Victor liked it. 

They said goodbye and continued their journey. Victor and Esteban talked the whole way about stuff like how this park was named after Esteban’s Papi and the two started to become really good friends. 

“Let’s go say hi to my cousin, Anya!”

“Okay!”

But, when they went back to Anya’s park bench, they instead found a group of older kids there. 

“Who are you?” Victor asked. 

A big girl who was probably the leader walked over to them with a scary smile. 

“I’m Pilar,” she stated in a funny voice, “This is my gang. You two are cute. We’re gonna take you as our slaves so we can kiss you.”

“What!?”

Victor didn’t want to be kissed by these big kids! 

Pilar and her gang marched over to them. 

But just then, Anya came out of the woods. 

“Alright, that’s enough, get out of here, scat!”

Pilar and her gang ran away. 

“This isn’t over!”

“Anya, you saved us! Where were you?”

She stared blankly, “That’s none of your business.”

She introduced them to a small girl named Danita that she was babysitting. Esteban looked jealous when Victor was talking to her, but Anya gave him a cookie and he calmed down. After they said goodbye, then continued on their quest. 

“I want you to meet Gilberto! He’s a cute baby with nice hair!”

“He has a funny name!”

“I know!”

They went to Adora’s park bench, where she sat alone. 

“Where’s Gilberto?”

“I sent him to play with a girl named Virginia.”

“Aww!”

“Your mother’s looking for you,” she told Esteban, “You should get going.”

“Okay. Goodbye!”

They continued through the woods on their way back to Esteban’s Mami. 

“Victor!” Esteban called from the cart, “I have to pee!”

Victor stopped the cart and Esteban got out. Since there were no bathrooms around, Esteban would have to pee on a tree. 

They went into the woods so that no one could see. 

Victor waved his sword around, “I’ll protect you!”

“You don’t need to.”

“A knight is supposed to protect his prince!”

“Well. Okay then.”

Victor politely turned around while Esteban peed on a tree. 

“Okay you can look now.”

Victor turned around as Esteban pulled his pants up. Esteban slapped him. 

“Ow! Why did you do that?”

“I just wanted to,” Esteban giggled. 

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Suddenly, they heard heavy footsteps coming their way. 

Esteban grabbed Victor and pulled them into some bushes to hide. He pushed him onto the ground on his back and crawled on top of him. 

Whatever it was that was stomping around walked right past them. It stopped and sniffed around, then it continued on it’s way. 

The boys both sighed in relief, then looked at each other. 

Esteban had a really nice face. Victor liked looking at it. And, he liked being so close to him. 

Esteban was blushing. 

“What?” Victor asked. 

“Umm... you saved me.”

“Yes, I did.”

“In movies, when people get saved... they usually kiss on the lips.”

“They do?”

“Yeah. I... I kinda want to do that.”

Victor’s eyes popped and his face heated up. 

“...Y-you wanna kiss me?”

Esteban nodded. 

“Oh... O-okay then...”

Victor had never been kissed before... 

Slowly, Esteban lowered his face down. It got closer and closer, until finally their lips connected. 

Wow! 

This felt really nice! 

When they were done, Esteban just stared down at him. 

“Uh... How—How was it?”

“That was really fun! I really, really liked that!”

Esteban smiled widely, “I did too!”

They got up and walked over to a clearing in the forest. They sat down to rest, never looking away from each other for a second. 

“Victor. Can I tell you something?”

“You can tell me anything, Esteban.”

“I love you.”

Victor smiled. 

He wanted to kiss him again. 

So he did. 

Then, he smiled again. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute, wasn’t it? 
> 
> It was also slightly unrealistic at times, I know (Like how a human baby is running around with a baby Komodo dragon...), but hey! It’s still a story! And, it’s cute! 
> 
> I hope this warmed your hearts a little. 
> 
> And, as a little bonus for reading this chapter, I’ll give you one tiny shard of information for the future of Ravarra... 
> 
> Okay... 
> 
> Here it is... 
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...His story is only beginning... 
> 
> See you whenever!


	8. Día De Los Muertos Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes it sound like I’m hating on Día de los Muertos, but I’m really not. :P
> 
> It really doesn’t have that much to do with Día de los Muertos at this point, it’s really just a Halloween party. 
> 
> It’s also pretty much crack. XD And, the POV character is just naturally shitty (cuz it’s him, what can u expect?)
> 
> Speaking of which, hey! New POV for this story! That’s a first. I figured we could branch out as a sort of celebration for the completion of Ravarra. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Esteban hated Halloween. 

Not because he hated candy. He loved sweet stuff more than any other type of food in existence—which was probably why his dentist hated him. 

Not because he hated costumes. Dressing up was fun—and sometimes kinky if he could convince his overly-modest boyfriend to wear something hot. 

He hated Halloween, because he never got to actually celebrate Halloween. 

He had to celebrate Día de los Muertos with his gay-ass cousins. 

All because Esteban had the nerve to be half Mexican. 

Ugh. 

At least Amador and Marina had convinced their parents to let them have a little Halloween party this year. That was a definite plus. 

And besides, Esteban supposed it could have been worse. He could have been half Belizean like Victor. Now, that would have been a disaster! Victor was weird. Pretty. Prettiest person Esteban had ever known. But, fucking weird. 

Why did he ever put up with him?... 

Oh, that’s right. Because, he loved him. 

Ugh. 

Love was nothing but trouble. 

Fuck love. In the butt. Just like he did to Victor. 

Great. 

Now, he had a hard-on. 

Maybe he could get Victor to suck it later. 

Were they there yet!? 

***

Finally, they pulled up to casa Del Mar, fully decorated for the holiday. 

“Wow,” Mami looked at the house, “They really went all out this year.”

“They go all out every year...” Esteban muttered. 

Abuela smacked him upside the head. 

“¡No seas maleducado, Esteban!”

“Okay, okay,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Bueno. Ahora, ve a por los tamales.”

Esteban went around to the trunk. His grandmother had made a hundred piping hot, delicious-looking tamales. 

And of course, he didn’t get to eat any of them. They were for the altars. 

What were a bunch of dead people gonna do with tamales!? 

Eat ghost tamales!? 

They were put to much better use in Esteban’s stomach. 

At least he was alive to appreciate them. 

He took out the bag of tamales and the bag with his and Victor’s costumes in it, and followed his mother and grandmother up to the house. Mami rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, the door opened. 

“Guess who!”

Marina twirled out in front of the door. She was wearing a Princess Bubblegum costume, which seemed way out of character for her. And for some reason, her tits looked kinda flabby, and—

Wait a minute... 

Marina didn’t have flat tits... 

“Amador?”

“Yes, it’s me, hi!” He twirled around in his pink dress, “Welcome to the fiesta!”

Abuela turned and whispered to Mami. 

“El chico se ve como un marica.”

“¡Mamá!”

“She’s not wrong, though...” Esteban muttered. 

Amador flamboyantly bounded over and kissed Esteban’s grandmother on both cheeks. 

“¡Siempre es tan bueno verte, Mama Santana! Come, come! Let’s get this party started!”

Amador all but dragged them into the house. 

Aurelio came over to greet them. And of course, he was dressed up like Marceline. 

“Hello, everybody. Welcome! The altars are this way.”

They followed him to the room with the altars, where Abuela took the tamales to start placing them around. 

Such a waste of good food... 

Esteban spotted his father’s altar. He sighed and walked over to it. 

“Hey, Papi,” he waved, “Feliz Día de los Muertos. I hope you’re having more fun than I am.”

Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Princess Bubblegum smiling coyly at him. 

“Your cutie novio is here. Come and get him before me and Aurelio steal him.”

Oh, thank God. 

He waved goodbye to his father’s altar and went back to the front door. 

Victor was just stepping inside. He smiled when he noticed him. 

“Esteban.”

“Oh, thank María!”

Esteban grabbed his arm and dragged him away. 

“You have no idea how much torture I’m going through right now!”

“You poor baby,” Victor laughed, “Is that our costumes?”

“Yeah. C’mon, let’s go change.”

***

“I feel silly, Esteban...”

Esteban snorted, “Relax, you look cute. Come on, let’s go show ourselves off.”

“I don’t know...”

“Come on!”

“Well, alright...”

Esteban didn’t see the problem. He thought they looked cute. 

They were dressed up like Tweek and Craig. 

“See?” Esteban pointed in the mirror, “You look adorable!”

“I look like a fucking mess...”

He started pulling at his wacky, blonde wig. 

Esteban pulled his hand away, “An adorable fucking mess,” he kissed his cheek, “Come on, let’s go show everybody!”

“You’re just doing this so you’re not the only one who has to suffer, aren’t you?...”

“Yep!”

If Esteban couldn’t have fun, no one could. 

Fortunately, he was starting to have fun now. 

Esteban dragged his blushing boyfriend downstairs, where more people were starting to show up. 

“Aww, look at the cute couple!” Amador cooed, “Look at Tweek, lil cutie!”

Victor blushed harder. 

Esteban was having fun already. 

“I have to admit, it’s a good pair.”

Esteban turned to see Marina and Maite coming over hand-in-hand. 

“What are you two supposed to be?” Esteban asked, “Witches?”

“That’s right, Craig.”

“Why?...”

“Cuz, we’re a couple of boss-ass witches, that’s why!”

Esteban rolled his eyes, “Why did I know you were going to say that?...”

Amador and Aurelio bounded over with their arms all over each other. 

“Hashtag Creek? Can you two answer the door for a while?” Amador asked, “Marceline and I have to go do something.”

Esteban had a sneaking suspicion as to what... 

“Whatever.”

“Thanks!”

They stumbled up the stairs, leaving Esteban and Victor to answer the stupid door. 

The doorbell rang. Esteban answered it. 

It was Victor Loyola and Danilo Nazario, who were both dressed up like skeleton caballeros. 

“Well,” Skeleton Victor smirked, “Somebody watches too much South Park.”

Tweek Victor pointed at Esteban, as if he didn’t watch just as much as he did. 

“And, somebody rewatches too much Coco,” Esteban responded. 

“Hey, it is Día de los Muertos. You two look cute. Don’t they, babe?”

“Yeah... Yeah, they do.”

Esteban could tell that Danilo was blushing underneath all that face-paint. 

Sometime later, the doorbell rang again. Esteban answered it to see the Figueroa’s and their respective partners. The two couples were wearing very different costumes. Adriano and Socorro were dressed like pirates, and Gertrudes and Paulina were dressed like Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. 

“Aw, look how cute,” Adriano teased, “I think you embody Craig perfectly, Esteban.”

“Suck my dick, Adri...”

Maite waltzed over to the door and beamed at Gertrudes. 

“Is that my girl, Trudy!?”

“Is that my girl, Maite, what’s good, Black Girl Magic!?”

Almost instantly after they entered, the doorbell rang again, to reveal Marcela and her gang—which now included Cicero—all dressed up like army soldiers. 

“Uhh,” Esteban saluted, “Good evening, ma’am.”

Marcela snorted, “Sup.”

Later, Ignacio and his two boyfriends arrived. He was dressed up like Darth Vader, and Piero and Niguel were dressed up like stormtroopers. 

It figures he would be wearing all black. 

He was such a literal gay emo. 

“You look like you’re having fun,” Esteban told him. 

Ignacio stared blankly. 

“I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

“Right...”

Finally, the last people to arrive were Benedicto, Gilberto, Berta, and Blanco. They had a very diverse set of costumes. Benedicto looked like a macho-ass thug, Gilberto looked like an Assassin’s Creed character, and Berta and Blanco were dressed up like pink and blue bunnies. 

“Oh,” Esteban exclaimed, “Well, don’t you all look... nice.”

Benedicto flexed, “You got a problem, Reyes?”

“No. No problem at all. Please come on in.”

“That’s what I thought.”

After that, Esteban was finally off door duty. 

A little while later, Amador and Marina gathered all the teens and preteens in the living room. 

“Let’s play a game!”

“What kind of game?...” Piero asked warily. 

“How about... spin the bottle!?”

Amador picked up an empty Jarritos bottle. 

“Uhh,” Mirta shook her head, “Some of us aren’t too fond of the idea of kissing people in this room.”

Esteban could second that... 

“That’s fine,” Amador shrugged, “We can play kiss, truth, or dare. It’ll be fun!”

...Well, he supposed that didn’t sound too bad. 

Everyone gathered in a circle around the bottle. Amador went first, and it landed on Maite. 

“Maite! Kiss, truth, or dare?”

“Well, definitely not kiss,” Maite stated, “I’ll go with dare.”

Amador pondered for a second. Then, he smiled. 

“I dare you to tie your hair into pigtails.”

“...Umm, A, I’m Black, B, I’m a lesbian, C—!”

“You asked for it! This is my dare! Do it!”

She glared at him. Then, she got to work on her hair—which was far too curly for pigtails. 

“I’m gonna castrate you one of these days, Amador...”

“Get in line,” Marina muttered. 

Once she was done with her hair—which now looked as wacky as Victor’s wig—she spun the bottle, landing on Marina. 

Marina smirked, “Do I even have to say it?”

The two gave everyone a show of steamy kissing before it was Marina’s turn to spin the bottle. 

It landed on Esteban. 

Oh joy... 

“Esteban! Kiss, truth, or dare?”

“Truth.”

There was no way in hell he was kissing Marina. 

Marina glared at him. 

“Do you leave the seat up on purpose?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “Every time. My turn.”

He spun the bottle, landing on Nando. 

“Nando. Kiss, truth, or dare?”

“Truth.”

Smart-ass. 

“Have you ever tried to write a book before?”

He nodded thoughtfully, “Sorta. I had to write this story for my English class once. It was about a choirboy, and—.”

“Wait, wait, let me guess! Heh!” Esteban laughed, “A Catholic priest raped him, hahah!”

Nando, Niguel, and Amador all glared at him. 

“...You think rape is funny?”

Esteban held up his hands, “Hey, hey, it was a joke!”

“Like I said,” Skeleton Victor hummed, “Too much South Park.”

Well, shit. 

Apparently humor was illegal around here. 

Nando spun the bottle, landing on Victor Loyola. 

“Victor L. Kiss, truth, or dare?”

“Hmm... Ah, hell, kiss, why not?”

“Why not indeed?” Nando smiled. 

The two kissed—with hands unnecessarily involved—and then Skeleton Victor spun the bottle. 

Hah, what a coincidence. It landed on Tweek Victor. 

“Victor E,” Skeleton Victor smiled flirtatiously, “Kiss, truth, or dare?”

Tweek Victor smiled, “As much as I wanna say kiss, I’m gonna go with dare.”

Skeleton Victor nodded to his boyfriend. 

“Come over here and spank Danilo.”

“WHAT!!!??” Danilo squeaked. 

“Umm,” Gilberto asked, “Do we need to call an adult?”

“Or, the #MeToo movement?” Lara stared. 

“N-no, no. It’s fine, I’ll... I’ll do it,” Danilo stuttered. 

Danilo shakily got on his hands and knees and turned around. Victor crawled over and gave him a good slap, inciting an adorable yelp from the former. 

Victor crawled back, “I guess it’s my turn.”

He spun the bottle, and—

Oh, what do you know? 

It landed on Esteban. 

“Oh. Okay,” Victor smiled, “Kiss, truth, or—?”

“Kiss.”

Before Victor could react, Esteban grabbed him and connected their faces together. They got a couple of cheers from the crowd. When Esteban retracted, Victor was blushing and smiling. 

God, he was so cute... 

“I guess it’s my turn again.”

He spun the bottle. And... 

“Oh,” he squinted, “Uhh...”

It hadn’t landed on any of the teens or preteens. 

It had landed on Marina’s cat, sitting on a pillow to the side. 

“Uhh... okay. Diablo,” he asked, “Kiss, truth, or dare?”

Purr purr purr purr

Marina counted on her hands. 

“Four purrs. That’s a kiss! Go on, Esteban!”

Everyone cheered him on. 

He rolled his eyes and crawled over, planting a smooch on the top of the cat’s head, inciting more purrs in the process. 

“Aww, that was so cute!” Aurelio cooed. 

“I guess it’s Diablo’s turn now,” Amador noted. 

As if on cue, Diablo got up off the pillow and walked to the other side of the circle, hitting the bottle on the way. 

It landed on Cicero. 

“Oh. Okay. Kiss, I guess,” he crawled over to the cat, “You’d better not have mono, Esteban.”

Esteban smiled, “Only one way to find out.”

Cicero kissed the cat’s head to the response of more purrs, then went back and spun the bottle. 

Uh oh. This was gonna be good. 

It had landed on Blanco. 

“Blanco!” Cicero smiled coyly, “Kiss, truth, or dare?”

“Uh—Uhh...” the little blue bunny blushed, “Dare...?”

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Everyone oohed at that. Blanco hid his blushing face behind his blue bunny ears. 

After a few more rounds, the game ended and everyone went off their separate ways. 

Victor came up to him with a smile. 

“Looks like things are winding down. Wanna get out of here?”

“Well, that depends. Where are we going?”

“Well, where do you wanna go?”

Esteban smiled. 

“...How about a bedroom?”

Victor gave him a scandalized look. 

“Right now!?”

“Why not?”

“We’re at a party...”

“C’mon, nobody’ll miss us. Besides...”

He took Victor’s hand and pushed it below his waist. 

“...I need you. Right now.”

Victor blushed deeply. 

“...O-okay, fine, but just... make it quick, please?”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

Esteban looped his arm around Victor’s shoulder and led him toward the upstairs. 

Somehow, this day had turned out to be lots of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. Pure crack XD
> 
> But, I had to do something for the holidays! 
> 
> I hope it was at least entertaining to some. :)
> 
> I’m also currently working on those two in-between stories I talked about in the Ravarra epilogue. Hopefully those’ll be ready soon. I hope you like them when they come! :D
> 
> See you whenever!


	9. Phobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I recently remembered that Victor has this phobia that was like very briefly displayed once in Ravarra. 
> 
> I felt like it deserved more attention, and there was also a phobia of Esteban’s that I wanted to highlight, so voila! Here we are! A story about phobias! 
> 
> Also at the bottom, I have a funny phobia story of my own to tell. I hope you appreciate it, it’s quite embarrassing. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“AHH!!! GET IT AWAY!!! GET IT AWAY!!!”

“Victor...”

“GET IT AWAY FROM ME!!!”

“Victor... Get down from there...”

BARK

Esteban petted the large dog’s head. It had just sort of wandered over here from somewhere while he and Victor were out walking. 

And, since Esteban was apparently not gay and was dating a giant pussy, his stupid boyfriend had ran away and climbed up a tree. 

“Esteban!” Victor was hyperventilating—even though he was like twenty feet from the ground, “Get it out of here! Get it away from me now!”

“Victor, come down from there...”

“No!”

“Victor, please come down from that tree. Please.”

There had been a lot of forest fires going on recently, and Esteban wasn’t too keen on dating a piece of burnt toast. 

“No! I’m not coming down until that... thing is gone!”

“It’s not gonna hurt you, Victor...”

BARK

“IT’S GONNA EAT ME!!!”

Esteban just sighed. The dog was panting happily while he scratched behind it’s ears. He knelt down to get a look at it’s tags, getting a face full of dog spit in the process. 

It’s name was Roque. 

That was a stupid name. 

It matched it’s stupid face. 

Mother Maria, the resemblance between Victor and this dog was uncanny. 

“I don’t see why you’re so scared, Victor. You two have so much in common,” Esteban called up to him, “You both have stupid names. Stupid faces. You both have derpy smiles. You’re both bitches. And, you both have a thing for licking testicles.”

“ESTEBAN!!!”

Roque licked his face. 

“And, you both have too much saliva.”

Esteban kissed the dog’s face, because it really did look a lot like Victor and it was really cute. 

“Esteban, I refuse to kiss you ever again until you wash your face and brush your teeth!”

Esteban rolled his eyes, “Bitch...”

“When I get down from here, I’m gonna kill you, Esteban!”

“Not if the dog kills you first.”

“ESTEBAN!!!”

Esteban pointed up to the tree, “Kill, Roque, kill!”

BARK BARK

“Esteban! I hate you! I wish I’d never met you, and I’m breaking up with you, and I never want to see you again!”

“Ouch. That almost hurt.”

Actually, it did hurt, even though he knew that Victor was being stupid and didn’t mean it. 

“Esteban!”

“I bet if I adopted this dog, I’d attract a lot of cute guys. I’m sure I can find one to replace you. One with normal phobias. Like dying, or... heights.”

“Esteban, that’s not funny!”

“And, I’d totally tell him all about you. Like, how weird and freakish you are... And, why you don’t go into public restrooms.”

“ESTEBAN!!!”

Esteban snickered. 

If Victor was gonna pretend to break up, Esteban was gonna pretend to not care. 

He opened his mouth to respond. 

“Roque!”

Esteban turned at the sound of the voice. 

He was surprised to see his cousin’s girlfriend coming up to them. 

“Oh,” Maite stopped in her tracks, “Hey, Reyes.”

Esteban stood up, “Hey, Ramos. This is your dog?”

“That, he is, the stupid runaway bitch,” she grabbed Roque’s collar. 

BARK

“Don’t, ‘bark,’ me, naughty!”

“He got away from you?”

“Yes, he did. No treats for you tonight, bitch!”

BARK BARK

“Uhh... How many pets do you have?” Esteban asked, just because he felt like he should make conversation instead of just standing there watching her discipline and curse out her dog. 

“Just him and Luzia,” she stated, “I swear, sometimes they really—!”

SNAP

Maite looked up at the tree, noticing Victor for the first time. 

“...Why is your boyfriend in a tree?”

Esteban shook his head, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

She just snorted. They said goodbye, and then she and the dog left. 

And, that was that. 

Esteban looked up at Victor. 

“Are you gonna get down from there, or should I call the fire department?”

Ooh... 

Maybe he could get a kinky fireman costume... 

That would be fun... 

“Shut up!” Victor called. 

Victor started to climb down the tree. 

SNAP

“AHH!!!”

“VICTOR!!!”

Esteban caught him in his arms. 

“Victor!” He cradled him, “You’re okay! I’ve got you!”

Oh fucking God! 

That was the fucking scariest shit Esteban had ever seen! 

Victor had almost gotten hurt! 

He could have fallen and broken something important! 

Victor could’ve died! 

Oh God! 

“Umm...” Victor stared at him, “Thanks... You can put me down now.”

Esteban carefully set him on his feet. 

He brushed off Victor’s clothes, “Are you hurt? Did you hurt something?”

“I’m... fine, Esteban,” he stated with irrational calmness, “It really wasn’t that far a fall.”

“Are you sure? Did you scratch anything on the tree?”

“Well,” he held up his hands, “Yeah, I guess my fingers got a little roughed up, but—.”

Esteban immediately grabbed his hands and proceeded to place a kiss on each and every one of them. 

“Esteban...”

“Oh no, this one’s bleeding!”

“Esteban, it’s fine, really, I’m fine.”

Esteban suckled at the small wound, ignoring the coppery taste as he worked to make it all better. 

When he was done, he held both of Victor’s hands in his. 

“Let’s go home,” he decided, “It’s too dangerous outside for us today. Let’s go home where we can be safe. And, not have to worry about... anything.”

Victor nodded, “Okay.”

“Hey... I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

And so with that, Esteban took his beloved boyfriend home where they could cuddle and kiss and have sex and just be safe from whatever dangers the world tried to throw at them. 

God, how Esteban loved his Victor. 

He really, really did. 

He loved him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was probably weak as hell, my bad. I’m kind of out of my element ATM, but hey I tried. XD
> 
> Anyway so yeah, Victor’s phobia is an intense fear of dogs, and Esteban’s phobia—bless his heart—is of Victor getting hurt. 
> 
> Goddamnit, these two. :P
> 
> Anyway, enough of that, I’ve got a story of my own to tell about phobias! So without further ado, here ya go! 
> 
> So basically, when I was tiny, I was like Victor, I had a HUGE fear of canines. 
> 
> It was ridiculous. It was so crazy to the point where even being near a dog made me think I was gonna die. But even so, there was one thing—ONE thing—that I feared more than dogs, and do you know what that was? 
> 
> Girls. 
> 
> Bet you weren’t expecting that. XD
> 
> Anyway, so it was nearing Halloween, and I was out with my parents to get a pumpkin. 
> 
> When we got to the patch, I saw this really cute girl that was around my age in there. One look at her, and I refused to even go near the pumpkins. 
> 
> Apparently, there was also a dog there, which I hadn’t noticed because I was too busy being scared of the girl, but my dad apparently saw it, and when I refused to go in, he said, “This isn’t because of the D-O-G, is it?”
> 
> I didn’t say it aloud, but what I was thinking was, “No! It’s because of the G-I-R-L! Take me home! Now!”
> 
> What do you know, a few years later, I again refused to go into the pumpkin patch, but this time it wasn’t because I saw a cute girl... 
> 
> ...It was because I saw a cute boy. 
> 
> Woe is me, I’m pathetic, I know. XD
> 
> To this day, I retain a tiny bit of my fear of dogs, and EVERY BIT of my fear of cute girls and cute boys. 
> 
> I hope that story is as amusing to you as it is embarrassing for me. :P And, I hope you enjoyed Esteban and Victor’s adventure with phobias! 
> 
> See you whenever!


	10. Midnight Mass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuz if I have to suffer through this crap, so does Esteban! 
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad, bitches! 
> 
> But hey, at least it gave me an excuse to post something. The two new stories are on their way, I promise! It’s just taking longer than I was expecting. But, they’re coming, I swear! 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter doesn’t actually take place during the service, it takes place right before, so that Esteban can complain without someone screaming, ‘HARK THE HERALD ANGEL BLAH BLAH BLAH’ in everybody’s faces. 
> 
> So yeah, I hope this is alright. 
> 
> NOTE: Readers of Choice Is An Illusion won’t have to be able to speak Spanish to understand what’s going on in the parking lot scene. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing that Esteban absolutely hated about Christmas, it was midnight fucking mass. 

Of all the times to go to church, the midnight before the day he got lots of presents was the worst possible time. 

But no, Esteban had to go. Because, Esteban was from a Catholic Latino family, and apparently Catholic Latinos went to midnight bitch-ass mass. 

UUUGHH!!! 

The Catholic Church was gonna be the death of him, seriously. Between the shitty timing, and the bitchy fundamentalists, and the book that everybody seemed to know every proverb of except Esteban, and Pope Francis going back and forth between acceptance and rejection—yeah, thanks for that, Franny! 

He didn’t know how he hadn’t been smitten yet. God knows he was the biggest sinner in Ravarra. 

You know what, that’s what he wanted for Christmas. 

He wanted to get smitten so that he wouldn’t have to deal with this crap every fucking year anymore. 

Oh, wait a minute. 

He was already smitten. 

With stupid fucking Victor. 

Goddamnit! That fucking hybrid was the cause of all his problems! 

Him and his stupid pretty face and cute ass! 

He needed to give him a piece of his mind! 

And, his dick! 

WERE THEY THERE YET!!!??

***

Finally, the fucking car pulled into the pitch black parking lot. 

The church they were going to was St. Ana’s, which was attached to the Catholic school that Benedicto went to. Geronimo, Tío Ramon, and Victor’s Tío Héctor were all priests here. At least they weren’t like those asshole priests that went around preaching about, ‘family values,’ and, ‘traditional marriage.’ Those people were the really sinners. 

Ugh, now he was pissed off again. He really needed this whole thing to be over with quick. Otherwise, he was gonna start doing some things that were very, very unholy. 

Esteban and his mother and grandmother got out of the car and started walking to the church. 

“Ah, this church gets prettier every year,” Mami sighed. 

“Looks the same to me...” Esteban muttered. 

“Espero que este servicio sea rápido,” Abuela stated, “Tengo tamales y buñuelos que hacer. Y por supuesto, coquito para beber,” she chuckled. 

“Ay, Mamá...” Mami facepalmed. 

“There’s one thing we can agree on,” Esteban mumbled. 

He could go for some coquito right about now. 

And, maybe Victor’s mouth around his—. 

“Ah, there they are,” his mother pointed out. 

Waiting near the end of the parking lot, the Mendoza’s stood conversing with each other. Abuela all but shoved past them and marched over to them. 

“¡Adora!”

Tía Adora noticed her and shoved past her own family to march up to Abuela. 

“¡Santana!”

The Reyes and Mendoza family matriarchs stopped right in front of each other and started a glaring contest. 

“Adora, ¿¡cómo llegaste tan rápido!?”

“¡Algunos de nosotros sabemos cómo funciona el tiempo, Santana!”

“¡No me des ese tono!” 

“¡Te daré cualquier tono que quiero, puta!”

“¿¡A quién llamas puta, puta!?”

“¡Puta!”

“¡Puta!”

“¡Puta!”

“Can you two behave yourselves please,” Mami rubbed her forehead, “We’re outside of a church.”

Abuela and Tía grumbled before hugging and kissing cheeks. 

Aw, and Esteban was just about to start placing bets too. 

Mami and Prima Esmeralda hugged and kissed as well. 

Feliciano walked up to Esteban with his silly smile, “Hi, Esteban! ¿Qué onda?”

“Nada. I just wanna go home,” he sighed, “How are things with Pancho?”

According to Amador, Feliz Mendoza had started a cute little relationship with Pancho Contreras. With his and Aurelio’s help, of course. 

Feliz blushed, “They’re fine. We’re taking things slow. Getting used to everything as it goes along. You know.”

Esteban didn’t know. What was there to get used to? They were both sexually active. They’d both had sex with Amador. 

While the Mendoza’s and the Reyes’s continued to greet each other, Esteban noticed little Benedicto Madera and went over to say hi. As he got closer, he managed to make out the boy’s outfit. 

Oh. 

He was wearing a skirt. 

He must have been really pissed off. 

Benedicto nodded to him, “Sup.”

“Hey. You look—.”

“If you call me pretty, I’ll kick you in the balls!”

“...Hideous?”

Benedicto rolled his eyes. 

Sheesh. 

The scariest preteen around. 

Dios. 

Sweet Jesus, now he was using the Lord’s name in vain outside of a church. 

Goddamn, was he in trouble. 

Benedicto flipped his definitely-not-pretty hair out of his face, “Just a few more years of headbands and dresses, and then I’m out of this shit for good, that’s a promise.”

“We’ll all be good when that happens,” Esteban agreed, “But hey, maybe you’ll gain acceptance before then, you never know.”

“Yeah right,” he snorted. Then, he shrugged, “Or, maybe I should just convert and become Jewish. At least then I’d get to see Gilberto more often.”

Esteban didn’t know. Victor’s dad was Jewish, and he was, let’s just say, less accepting than his Catholic mother. Which was probably why Victor was Catholic instead of Jewish. Such irony. 

Being queer or trans in this world sucked balls. 

Maybe there was another one somewhere where life was better for them. 

That would be nice. 

“¡Benita! ¡Ven acá!”

Benedicto rolled his eyes, “And, there’s my cue. See ya, Reyes.”

“See ya.”

Benedicto returned to his conservative parents. 

Oh, and speaking of Victor, the Evangelio’s finally arrived. 

Esteban couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he saw his boyfriend. He was wearing the cutest little sweater. 

Victor smiled his adorable little smile at him, “Hi, Esteban.”

“Hey, yourself,” he kissed his cheek, “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry. There was a surprising amount of traffic for Christmas Eve,” he explained, “What did I miss?”

“Nothing really. My mom is kind of stressing, my grandmother and Feliz’s almost beat each other up, Benedicto’s wearing a skirt, and I’m bored to death before we’ve even entered the stupid building.”

Victor giggled his adorable little giggle, “So basically, nothing’s changed.”

“Not a goddamn thing.”

“Esteban! It’s time to go!”

He sighed, “I guess I should get going.”

“Me too. See you inside.”

They kissed again before Esteban returned to his parents. He looked up at the imposing building in front of him. 

Well, at least he knew one thing for certain. 

As long as he was suffering through it, everyone else was doing it as well. 

At least he had his family and friends and his cutie boyfriend with him. 

At least they had each other. 

And with that, Esteban steeled himself, and followed his family into the house of God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! 
> 
> See you whenever!


	11. Viral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!! 
> 
> I missed the anniversary of when I first joined AO3, so I figured I should DEFINITELY do something for the anniversary of when I posted my first work and birthed the Forevermore universe. 
> 
> So with that said, here is a VERY special treat for you, my special readers! 
> 
> FAIR WARNING: It gets PRETTY political, but I hope you’ll like the outcome! 
> 
> It’ll definitely be a surprise, I assure you! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This can’t be happening...”

“Yep, it’s happening.”

“Ughh...”

Victor held his head in his hands as the news kept playing. Esteban just kept on watching it like it was nothing. 

It was gonna happen eventually. He was honestly surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. 

Victor groaned, “My family’s gonna disown me...”

“Fuck em,” Esteban shrugged, “We’ll be adults in a couple months anyway, then you’ll never have to deal with them ever again.”

“Esteban, you clearly don’t understand the rudimentary values of a Latin American family...”

“Hey, I know all about those rude-whatever’s, and I say the same thing to that. Fuck em.”

Victor rolled his eyes, “Race traitor...”

The screen changed. 

“Oh my God, again!?” Victor fell back, “How many times do they have to rub it in our faces!?”

“It’s the media, they do whatever they want.”

Esteban kept watching as the same images were shown on the news for the millionth time this hour. 

Images of Esteban and Victor kissing. 

Under it was the most basic caption Esteban had ever seen. 

‘MAYOR’S SON CAUGHT KISSING BOY ON CAMERA’

Well, no shit. 

Esteban had thought it was Ricky Martin and Perez Hilton. 

Bleh. 

Apparently, someone had seen them kissing and recognized Esteban, and then decided to take pictures and put them out on the internet. 

And now, they were viral, which led them here. 

The scene then changed to the newsroom, where—surprise, surprise—Esteban’s mother, the mayor, was giving an interview. 

She started talking about all the basic shit, like how Esteban was openly gay and that he and, ‘his boyfriend,’—since she was smart enough not to out Victor by name—had been together for a long time. She then answered questions about how their family’s religious background played no part in how she felt about his identity, and that she fully supported him in every way possible. 

Best mom in the world. 

Victor just sighed, “I still can’t believe this is happening...”

Esteban looked at him, “Well, we can go back to binging Carmen Sandiego or Grace and Frankie if you want. Netflix and chill, if you get my meaning...”

“No, we may as well finish watching,” he shook his head, “We’re already here anyway.”

Good. 

There was something that Victor really needed to see. 

The interview continued on. 

“...My mother is a real saint, isn’t she?”

“Yeah, she is. Always has been,” Victor nodded, “It’s why she’s been able to stay in office for so long.”

“That, and her spotless record.”

“Mhm.”

“Hell, with how popular she is with the people, she could be anything. Representative. Senator...”

He looked over at his boyfriend. 

“...President.”

“Oh,” Victor smiled, “Definitely. Literally anyone is better than El Vampiro Anaranjado. Except that stink bug conversion therapist next to him.”

“With the way he fucked up with this shutdown-border-wall crap, I’d say we might have a chance of getting him out of there for good.”

“We can only hope.”

“And hey,” he shrugged, “With how popular my mom is, maybe she should run for president.”

“You know what, maybe she should,” he nodded, “None of the other ones are looking too popular right now. With these prejudiced pasts and extramarital affairs...”

“My mother would have the best chance out of any of them.”

“Yeah, she would. But...” Victor turned to him, “Would that mean you’d have to move to Washington and we’d be separated?”

“Nah,” Esteban shook his head, “Like I said, we’ll be adults by then. I’m sure wherever I go, you’ll be able to come with me.”

Victor smiled. Then, he looked curious. 

“Esteban, why are we bringing this up? Is it just to get my mind off of the photos?”

“That too,” he nodded, “But, it’s more than that.”

Victor made a face, “Then, why?”

Esteban smiled and nodded to the screen. 

“That’s why.”

“...and that’s why this country is still in need of change. For people like our families. For people of color, for women, for the LGBTQ community, for everybody that still faces prejudice in our world today. I believe that together we can make a better world. We can make a world where people can be free to express whoever they are, whoever they may be. I plan to work towards that goal. I plan to make this change happen. I plan for equality. I plan for equity... And, that is why I have decided to run for the office of President of the United States.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! 
> 
> Oh dear, it looks like this story might actually start developing a small bit of a plot soon! I hope it’ll be interesting! 
> 
> This story is still just gonna be updated randomly, but safe to say every new chapter from now on is likely going to have at least a slightly similar theme. 
> 
> I honestly don’t know what the outcome of this is going to be, especially if we’re unlucky enough to have THAT MAN stay in office for another 4 years... Maybe I’ll make it like Reyna won anyway, so that this’ll REALLY be like a fantasy world... 
> 
> God, I hope it doesn’t come to that, but it’s not looking good. IRL I’ve got my eye on a certain junior senator/former prosecutor, but we’ll see how it goes. 
> 
> And, we’ll see how this story goes too. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this little anniversary gift, and I hope to see you all again whenever I post next! 
> 
> See you whenever!


End file.
